


Sweet Dreams Turns into Coffee in the Morning

by Baby_Doll



Series: Domesticated Dreams [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, They are married, cheating but on games, game boards, they have a dog named Bernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Doll/pseuds/Baby_Doll
Summary: Niall and Harry play a game of Scrabble.





	Sweet Dreams Turns into Coffee in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken by the song "Coffee" by Miguel
> 
> Beta read by [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomniall/pseuds/bottomniall/)
> 
> Any other mistakes are mine. :)

 

I wish I could paint our love

These moments and vibrant hues

Wordplay, turns into gun play

And gun play turns into pillow talk

And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams

Sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning

 

 

 

“No.”

“Huh?”

Niall shakes his head and points at the board. “That’s not a real word. You’re cheating...again.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “It’s a real word, Ni.”

Niall shakes his head again, this time more in annoyance, and sighs loudly to _show_ how annoyed he is. He loves playing scrabble with Harry but dammit his husband is a cheater. That meaning that Niall never won. Niall slouched into the cushions of the couch with a frown on his lips, “You never let me win.”

“You always win on ‘words with friends’ and I never say anything!”

“That’s because you can’t cheat on that app.” 

Niall’s eyes glared at his letter tiles. They were sucky letters. Harry stood up from his side of the couch and shuffled closer as if testing that Niall wouldn’t lash out and when he didn’t Harry happily plopped himself next to Niall. “Ni,” Harry brought a hand to Niall’s hair, his fingers smoothing out the standing strands of hair on his head. Niall doesn’t look away from the **U** on his little holder. Harry couldn’t help himself and he had too, he really did, and glanced at Niall’s letters.

 

**T, U, H, K, R…**

 

“My letters suck,” Niall mumbled as he saw Harry’s eyes look at his letters. The thing was that they were both competitive and they were both sore losers. Harry particularly when playing Connect 4, which was Harry’s turn of accusing Niall of cheating.

“It’s just a game,” Harry said and brought his hand to stroke at Niall’s soft skin at his temple. “Hey, look at me.”

It was not just a game. Not this time.

Niall sighed loudly for dramatic effect but turned to look at Harry. Harry was smiling softly, “Wanna take a nap?”

Niall looked at Harry’s eyes and then looked away again. He did want to nap. It was Sunday which meant being lazy and taking naps. Niall and Harry always took a nap mid-day Sunday. He was tired. They had gone to bed late last night and they had woken up at odd hours. Niall really hated when he went to sleep late and then for no apparent reason woke up early the next day. That type of sleep didn’t even make sense. He hated that and he wasn’t the type of person just to hate things for no reason. So, a nap would be good and they were having guests over in a few hours and Niall didn’t want to be cranky when the time arrived. 

But Niall wanted to win. He had too and he wasn’t going to nap unless he won something or anything. Niall shakes his head and Harry’s hand falls. “I want to play Connect 4.”

Niall straightened his back to stand up from the couch properly. Niall loved Connect 4, it was one of his favorite games and though it got boring after a while, it was a game he always won.

Harry always accused him of cheating, which wasn’t possible. How could someone cheat at Connect 4 when both players were looking at the game and keeping track of their colored pieces. Niall wasn’t sure how Harry managed to lose every time. Sure, there were sometimes when neither of them won, but Niall always won. In truth, Harry won rarely, maybe once in a blue moon, but not often enough that he didn’t frown when Niall would yell out, “Connect 4!”

“I don’t want to play connect 4.” 

Niall rolled his eyes as he stood up and headed for the chest next to the coffee table. 

“Well I do. Start cleaning the table please.” 

Harry huffed loudly, but started to gather up the game. “I’m not playing.” 

Niall hadn’t even opened the chest yet and Harry was already being a sore loser. Well he was too since he quit playing in the middle of Scrabble. But, **_CONVERSATE_** was not a real word. 

“Okay,” Niall’s mood was already starting to plummet even further in the pit of disaster. “I’ll just go outside. By myself.” 

Harry groaned from his place from the couch. Most of the time when they played board games between themselves they always ended up having sex or something else, but there were those few times that they ended up in some stupid fight. 

This was one of them.

It usually happened when one of them was tired, which Niall was, and didn’t tolerate the other cheating. Also, Niall being the best husband in the world he never really called out Harry on his fake words and when they played Connect 4 against other each other Niall was always helping Harry by giving him some hints on where he could put his red circle.

Niall looked outside. He didn’t want to go outside. Julys in California were deadly. It was barely morning but it was already so hot. He sucked in a deep breath and reached for the door. He had no shoes on and that meant he would have to stay under the shade for his feet not to burn. The click of the sliding door rang throughout the living room causing Bernie to scramble off his bed and race for the door.

Bernie met Niall at the door jumping so he could rest his front paws on Niall’s chest and lick at his cheek. Niall giggled as his dog tried to lick at his nose when Niall tried to calm him down.

“You have to stay inside, bubs,” Niall gently took Bernie’s paws off of his chest. “It’s too hot.” Niall petted at Bernie’s fur. It blew Niall’s mind how big Bernie was at this point. He was barely 1 but he was almost as tall as Niall when he stood up on his hind legs. The man at the shelter did say that Great Danes grow fast, but Niall and Harry didn’t really pay attention that day, too captivated by the tiny gray puppy nipping at their feet.

“Berns, come here,” Harry called. Niall looked at Harry who was still sitting on the couch with the scrabble box clutched to his chest. Harry was staring straight into the wall like a petulant child. Bernie scrambled away to simply bark at Harry and then bite at his shirt to make him stand. Niall rolled his eyes at the sight. God, they both sucked at losing. It was times like these Niall wished that Harry still had his long hair. That way he could tug at it very gently, but not in a mean way, more of a “I love you, but I don’t like you right now” way.

Niall watched as Harry stood up and stumbled as Bernie jumped at him. “Bernie, boy,” Harry threw the scrabble box on the couch and opted to pet at the dog. Harry cupped Bernie’s face and sang, “You can’t outside. Your dad is being a sore loser and he’s –.”

“Hey!” Niall interrupted with a loud gasping sound. Niall wasn’t going outside, but he was going to take a nap now. He didn’t want to be awake anymore, more so when Harry was singing to their dog about him. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

Harry glanced at him with wide eyes and a small smile, “Nap?”

Niall nodded before pointing a finger at Harry, “You,” Niall pointed at Harry’s chest and then shook it, “Are not going to nap. I am." 

Harry’s lips parted in shock. “What did I do?”

Niall looked at his husband with a “Are you serious” look. Niall’s eyebrows were raised and his lips pursed as if asking Harry to fight him. Niall knew that Harry didn’t really do anything, but that fake word really triggered his tiredness. Harry’s shocked expression turned into a pout on his pink lips and his eyes filled with hurt as they drooped down in sadness. Niall stared at Harry, neither of them looking away.

Niall really hated himself at that moment. He wasn’t going to be the first one to look away. He was going to win this non-existent eye staring contest. They both sucked in a deep breath as Bernie barked at both of them. Bernie excitedly jumped on the couch and then jumped off.

“Bernie, go eat, bubs,” Harry didn’t look away as he spoke. Bernie paused his jumping for a second before he trotted away into the kitchen.

Niall was going to _win_.

Niall bit his bottom lip and slowly spoke, “Okay…I’m going to go now. Upstairs. In our bed. Yup.”

Harry shook his head and then looked down at his socked feet. 

Niall won. Now, guilt was building in his chest for acting so childish that he had to win a stupid fight 

“I want to nap, too,” Harry didn’t look up, “with you. I can’t nap without you.”

Fighting this not really fight with Harry made Niall feel silly. It really was just a game. He was just cranky. Niall pressed his lips together for a second and walked to Harry. He stopped a few inches away, “Nap?” Niall’s voice came out quietly. Harry finally looked up, his eyes bright green and nodded furiously. Before Niall could think, Harry pulled him by the waist and held him tight. Niall sighed in pure bliss at the warmth and closeness and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. He twirled a finger in the hair at the base of Harry’s neck and pressed a kiss on Harry’s outer ear. “Love you,” Niall said and pressed his lips harder to the edge of the ear.

Harry hummed in response and held him tighter and picked him off the floor just enough for Niall to get the idea of wrapping his legs around his waist, “Let me take you to bed.”

 

 

Niall wakes up slowly. He can feel Harry stretch and make a small whimper. Niall smacks his lips together and swallows, trying to decide if he can talk. He can.

He sucks in a deep breath in before he talks, “Hazza, is your back hurting? Don’t lie.”

“Ye—ah,” Harry replies so quickly that the word cuts off before even finished.

“I’ll make the appointment right now. I’m sure they have openings tomorrow.”

“I can wait.” 

“No, you can’t.”  

“Can you massage it right now? Or bring the heating pad? Please.”  

“Yeah.”  

Harry stretched again and a hand flung out to stop Niall from moving off the bed, “Ni, check your Instagram.”

Something that really irked Niall was that Harry always posted dumb pictures of him on Instagram. They were always blurry shots of him crying because of a movie or his arms flailing around wildly as he fell. 

It didn’t annoy him it just made him embarrassed but it irked him because he got embarrassed. Harry always told him he would delete them if he asked and Niall hadn’t and won’t ever ask. Niall thought they were funny but he wouldn’t admit that out loud and he wasn’t going to complain out loud either. Not when every other photo on Harry’s Instagram was of them posing and being all lovey dovey.

It was a picture of Niall. He was leaning back to sit on the couch again right after he made the word “geared” which earned him double points. The shot was blurry, but you could see his smile and his eyes squinting in happiness. The caption reading, “Geared for Scrabble.”

Niall smiled at the picture and hearted it. He loved playing games. He loves playing Scrabble with Harry even though he cheats. Harry flops onto his tummy, his back fully on display. There was no way Niall was just going to give him the heating pad. Nope. Harry would’ve won anyway and in turn Niall would have given him a massage and a heating pad to top it off.

 

 

Harry’s eyes are locked on the strand of hair that’s sticking up from Niall’s head. It looks soft and silky. Harry wants to twirl it around his fingers. He loved Niall’s hair. It was so soft and perfect. Niall was perfect. Harry felt his face heat up. Even though no one could hear his thoughts (he and Niall were convinced someone out in the world could read minds but that’s another conversation) Harry knew he was being a cheesy husband. He just loved Niall.

Harry’s eyes made their way to Niall’s pink lips, his front teeth biting into the plush skin. 

“Okay, it’s your turn,” Niall dropped the yellow circle in the holder.  

Harry shook his head clear. He grabbed one of his red circles and barely even glanced at the stand and just dropped his circle in a random spot and went back to appreciating his beautiful and kind husband.

Harry honestly didn’t know what he did in his past lives to have someone like Niall. He really didn’t. Harry sighed and finally decided to just reach over and smooth out Niall’s hair. He shuffled his bum to the edge of the couch and just as he was going to—

“Connect 4! I won! Again." 

Niall grinned at him, all white teeth and squinted eyes. Harry looked at the stand. Yup. Four yellow circles connected diagonally.  

No. 

Maybe Harry was a little bit distracted but no.

“You cheated!”  

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://www.peoniesmylove.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [Gaby's Tumblr](http://losingyourgrip.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
